<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>从肢体接触开始 by qmqhb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913659">从肢体接触开始</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb'>qmqhb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmqhb/pseuds/qmqhb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>吴世勋/边伯贤，斜杠分攻受，不过清水其实区别不大。好多年前的旧文了，整理一下存档。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, 勋白 - Relationship, 吴世勋/边伯贤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>从肢体接触开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>吴世勋/边伯贤，斜杠分攻受，不过清水其实区别不大。好多年前的旧文了，整理一下存档。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一点一点开始有肢体接触，从揪衣袖拽衣摆到捉手腕牵手指，然后是摸头发蹭颈窝戳脸颊，直到亲吻啃咬舔吸吮。</p><p>这是边伯贤喜欢一个人的方式。</p><p>毫不避讳的，热烈又单纯的，喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>所以边伯贤是吴世勋见过的最黏人的人，好像自己皮肤下面藏了磁铁，吸引他附上来，有事没事都爱凑近了戳一戳摸一摸。第一次第二次吴世勋还象征性地拍开他的手，第三次第四次就只是翻了个白眼任人上下其手，第五次第六次？吴世勋捉了那人不安分的手握住，指腹轻轻磨蹭对方同样细腻修长的手指，嘴唇抿合拉直成一条线，故意做出一副严肃样子，殊不知自己眼角眉梢都含着笑。</p><p>可惜即使控制住了手指也没用，边伯贤铁了心要碰到他胸口，毫不犹豫地低头张嘴就想咬。吴世勋下意识地退后一步，抬起胳膊抵挡，对方顺势隔着T恤咬上他胳膊。牙齿接触到的部分因为惊讶而稍稍绷紧，边伯贤使了三分力气估摸着应当是留了个牙印在上面，然后叼着他衣袖抬起头，松口，看着那块富有弹力的布料弹回去，上面沾了一小片水渍。</p><p>他咧嘴傻笑起来，被咬的人愣了足足一秒才回过神，松开握住他的手，袖子往上一捋露出一排浅浅的齿痕，本想佯怒拧眉瞪一眼他，结果自己噗嗤笑出声：“哥，你怎么那么幼稚啊。”</p><p>报复性地抬手揉乱他早上做了半小时的发型，结果蓬松柔软的头发手感太好，忍不住多停留了一会儿，捉了几缕头发捻起又放下，乐此不疲地重复，竟没发现自己有多幼稚。</p><p>边伯贤依吴世勋顺毛的方向仰起头，明明没说话，喉结却在细白脖颈皮肤下小幅度上下滚动，微眯了眼不知在想些什么，难得温顺乖巧的样子像只猫儿。</p><p> </p><p>一点一点地开始亲近，从对他蓬松的头发爱不释手，到搂住腰微微弓身下巴正好能搁在他肩膀上，最放松最舒服的姿态，掌心贴合他温暖紧实劲瘦腰身，指腹一动就引的他耐不住痒张嘴笑出声来。奇怪的是他却并不退拒，反而条件反射地缩着身子往自己怀里钻。</p><p>吴世勋低头，视线从他下颚曲线一直往下，落到歪斜领口里露出的锁骨和小片白皙胸膛，手上施力将边伯贤搂紧，就着脑袋搁在他肩膀上的姿势侧头咬他脖颈，唇齿接触到对方皮肤的那一刻又担心会弄疼人，最后抿唇轻轻吻了吻。</p><p>边伯贤缩缩脖子小声说了句好痒，扭头冲他笑，眼里亮晶晶的，好看得紧。</p><p>吴世勋忽然喜欢上了这样的肢体接触，还有一些……别的什么，只是不知道边伯贤是否只是，只是，喜欢肢体接触。</p><p> </p><p>忍不住开始注意边伯贤，他似乎太热情太可爱太好相处，没人拒绝他的勾肩搭背牵手和拥抱，甚至可以说，大家都喜欢这样。</p><p>不过仅限于此了，有一些小动作是独属于他们的，伸出指尖小心翼翼地戳戳对方，张嘴毫不客气地留下齿痕，熟稔地帮对方整理好腰迹褶皱的衬衫，拨开刘海亲吻额头，这些平衡了吴世勋不知从何而来的小小的嫉妒心。<br/>
可是这些小动作究竟代表了什么呢。</p><p>捉摸不透的忙内有点不开心地抿起了唇，弯翘眼睫上下扑闪几下，扫了眼围成一圈热情讨论晚餐的队友们，最终兴致缺缺地垂眸盯住练习室地面。</p><p>这情景不太寻常。</p><p>盘腿坐他身旁的边伯贤不安分地前后摇晃动个不停，自娱自乐了好一会儿才发现身边人的异常沉默，挥挥手吸引他注意力然后弯腰转头跟他对视，笑得很开，露出两边尖尖的虎牙：“想什么呢，世勋？”</p><p>“想你。”</p><p>边伯贤皱皱鼻子，露出了有点茫然的神情，嘴还半张着，显出些傻气。吴世勋被他逗乐了，手抬到唇边压下笑意而后轻言轻语地：“我在想，你为什么总是咬我。”</p><p>还有那些搂抱和亲吻。这半句话被咽了回去。</p><p>边伯贤本是不避讳喜欢这个字眼的。我喜欢你，所以触碰啃咬搂抱亲吻。唯独这一次，对着吴世勋，稍微有些退缩。</p><p>思绪慌慌张张转了好几个弯儿，理不清楚，时常被夸赞会说话的人脑袋一卡壳，最后竟然突兀地答：“世勋身上有奶香，你自己知道吗？”</p><p>“诶——？！”吴世勋这一声惊叹夸张的不得了，音拖得很长，九转十八弯，且自带喜剧效果，哥哥们哄笑起来，闹腾着问伯贤说了什么引得忙内如此大的反应。</p><p>“我说他身上有奶香，是真的，”边伯贤在周围一片哄闹中硬着头皮认认真真地强调，“很好闻。”</p><p>一群不得安生的狼立刻围上忙内亲昵又好奇地拉拉扯扯，竟然把边伯贤挤了出来。</p><p>……感觉，有点气啊，虽然不知道自己在气什么。于是赶紧不甘心地拱进去，把被哥哥淹没不知所措的忙内拽出来，护在他身前宣誓主权一般：“是我发现的！”一副除我以外别人都不给碰的神情。</p><p>吴世勋在他身后笑出了声，露出一口白牙，新染的黄毛一颤一颤的，羼杂在笑声里的那句话没说利索，声音也小，但是边伯贤还是听得清清楚楚：“哥，你真可爱。”</p><p>边伯贤本是单膝跪在他身前的，听到这话立刻四肢着地爬着转了个身伸头到吴世勋面前，龇牙咧嘴做出一副生气的样子，愤愤咬了他肩膀一口。</p><p>吴世勋没躲，哭丧着脸怏怏地说了句好疼，扒开领口衣服给他看那圈牙印。边伯贤知道他在演戏，笑得眼睛都眯起来了，低头又亲亲刚才咬过的地方，哄小孩似的再吹吹气：“不疼不疼，吹吹就不疼了。”热气从脖颈边上拂过，轻轻痒痒的，骚动一直蔓延到心里。</p><p>是不是太暧昧了些？吴世勋想。这些独属于他们俩的小动作，亲密得几乎超出兄弟范畴。</p><p>“世勋——”</p><p>回神时眼前又是边伯贤挥动的手。</p><p>“你没事吧？今天好像总是走神呢。”</p><p>吴世勋还没想好该怎么接话，边伯贤便又开口了：“韬他们说想吃中餐，你没意见吧？”</p><p>“啊，”吴世勋犹豫了一下，决定先回答这个简单的问题，“中餐啊，我也挺想吃的。”</p><p>“太好了！”边伯贤眼里一下子发了光，扭头冲他们喊：“世勋说他也想吃中餐！七个人了！订中餐吧！”然后爬到多数派身边击掌笑闹扑成一团。</p><p>吴世勋曲腿坐着把自己抱成一团，下巴搁在膝盖上，环成圈的胳膊挡了半张脸，眼珠咕噜噜转，视线一直跟着边伯贤移动，心思神游太空，从新专舞蹈到假期计划再到床头新买的那只小熊，还有，边伯贤。</p><p> </p><p>新歌有几句词边伯贤总觉得唱得不够好，练着练着不知不觉就很晚了，练习室里就剩他一个人，听不到隔壁动静，估计练舞的几位也都已经回去了。困倦地简单收拾了一下设备，拿上外套准备回家，在门口被倚墙边上的吴世勋吓了一跳。对方一身简单的黑色帽衫长裤，衬得裸露出来的皮肤白得简直发亮。</p><p>吴世勋抬眼看了看边伯贤，自然地从他手里拿过外套抖开举起等他伸胳膊套上，“穿上吧，外面冷。”</p><p>“你在等我？”边伯贤不明所以地发问，暗自思忖自家弟弟是不是最近有什么麻烦要自个儿帮忙。</p><p>“是啊，这么晚了，不放心你一个人。”吴世勋小幅度扬了扬唇角，笑的和平时不一样，牵连着脸部轮廓都柔和了起来。</p><p>“笑什么啊……”边伯贤咕哝着，低头跟他并排走。</p><p>对方顿了顿，好像在认真思考这个随口问问的题，隔了好一会儿，缓缓呼了口气，“不知道啊，看见你，就觉得很开心。”</p><p>边伯贤怔住，难得不知该如何回答，闷笑两声打算糊弄过去，安安静静盯住地面穿过长走廊。两人的脚步声在一片寂静中格外明显，吴世勋的声音要轻些，可能是因为练过舞吧。</p><p>边伯贤说不上来原因，不过他能分辨出吴世勋的脚步，在家里的时候，吴世勋来敲他的门，脚步声总是格外轻巧，也不像韬他们，毛毛躁躁的，步子很快。边伯贤没事喜欢闷房里戴耳机打游戏，为了保护耳朵声音开得很小，所以总能听见。可出于一些说不清道不明自己都不甚清楚的小心思，他喜欢装作听不见，然后雀跃于对方的触碰——拍肩，揉头，或是手掌干脆利落地直接覆上他握住鼠标的手，完全不怕他生气。而平时一玩游戏就变成暴脾气吵吵闹闹骂骂咧咧的边伯贤也确实从未因此生气过。</p><p>明明随时都可以勾肩搭背牵手搂抱，即使在公开场合也不避讳，却仍要因为一次不知会落在何处的轻小触碰而雀跃。</p><p>因为实在是非常喜欢。</p><p>这个念头突兀地冒了出来。</p><p>说不上奇怪，边伯贤喜欢EXO的每一个人，说是非常喜欢也不为过，是想并肩作战的喜欢，不是想将对方吞吃入腹的喜欢，是想一齐在舞台上焕发光彩的喜欢，不是渴求肢体接触的喜欢。</p><p>这份特别的喜欢萌生的太安静太隐蔽，种子发芽抽枝长叶开花，悄悄扎根在心尖儿，直到果实熟透了落下砸得心上一颤，边伯贤才恍然惊觉，原来是这样的喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>“哥，你是不是喜欢我啊？”</p><p>抱了今晚不问清楚誓不罢休的心思等在门口，却又带着一半胆怯一半骄傲的少年心性，一句“我喜欢你”在喉咙里弯弯绕绕到舌尖，最后溢出唇齿的是，“你是不是喜欢我”。</p><p>云淡风轻的语气，好像在问你想不想吃夜宵。</p><p>可惜别人看不到听不到的地方就没这么随意了，吴世勋放在宽大帽衫口袋里的手紧张地捏住衣服内衬攥紧，脑袋缩在帽子里低头看地。当练习生时忙于训练，出道后为通告奔波，吴世勋扒拉完记忆里为数不多的学生时代恋爱经历，似乎都是别人向他示好，他什么也不必去做，只要接受就好。古灵精怪的女孩子在这方面成熟得过了头，不会傻乎乎地冲上来表白，只自然而然地与他接触与他相熟然后在一起。念及此吴世勋懊恼地摇了摇头，心想，糟糕，刚才那句话是不是太突兀太幼稚太纯情了些。</p><p>少年慌张地想补救，眼珠一转瞄到拐角的烧烤摊，定下神情清清嗓子，结果询问的话未出口就被对方打断。</p><p>边伯贤笑眯眯地说：“是啊。”</p><p>吴世勋有太多话想说，他想说你理解错了，或者你是不是没听清我的问题，又或者你只是在开玩笑，他不知道自己为什么那么想否认这个肯定的回答，他想，至少要抢在边伯贤之前否认，这样会显得不那么难堪。</p><p> </p><p>昼夜温差挺大，上午匆忙套上薄外套就出门的边伯贤在夜间料峭的风里瑟缩着把下巴塞进衣领，牙齿咬住领口拉链环儿嘎吱嘎吱地磨。</p><p>他等了几秒，旁边人一直没声儿，安静到让人无所适从。咬紧嘴里的环儿仰头往上拽，松口，金属环敲击拉链齿响声清脆，然后继续把下巴连着唇齿一道埋进领口，声音呜噜呜噜的：“吴世勋你就算不说话也逃不掉。”</p><p>“我怕等会儿想逃的是你，”吴世勋长呼一口气，“因为我要亲你了。”</p><p> </p><p>心里柔软到陷下去一块儿，吴世勋抱着那个巨大的果实软软地落下去，正好嵌合。</p><p>为什么要逃，我已经等了太久了。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>